


Boys Will Be Bugs

by Ghost_Minato_Works



Category: Persona 3, persona - Fandom
Genre: Ace Shinji, M/M, Minato is mainly nonverbal, P3, Persona 3 - Freeform, Sorry for the info dump tags, Spoilers, akimina - Freeform, akiminato, anyways enjoy, everyone is bi/pan p much? Just assume unless they say otherwise, junpei has adhd, kinda got some these ideas from a junpei/minato writer, persona - Freeform, questioning Aki, slight minato/junpei ? I guess?, thanks pomplacoastal, trans minato
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Minato_Works/pseuds/Ghost_Minato_Works
Summary: Starting with Minato joining yet another new school, life begins changing it's course.The air seems to be thick with change and progress.Minato just tries to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

It was way past midnight.  
Soft golden light swam through the air, brightening the senior's innocent sleeping face.  
His grey eyelashes flutter, his nose drawing in a breath.  
Dreams... 

\---

He breaths, slowly and surely. Hands come into focus in the bottom of his vision. He was holding another person's hands... Firmly. As if he couldn't bare to let go.  
"Akihiko...?"  
The voice that spoke in whispers sent chills up his spine, feeling as if coldness was licking up the shells of both of his ears.  
It was hoarse and deep.  
He takes a breath. The hands he was holding were small, dainty, and well kept.  
Eyes appeared before him out of the colorless void. Dark blue orbs that stared right at him with shimmering black pupils. The hands gained color; a milky peach. 

"Who are you...?" He mumbles gently.  
A soft smile appears from the person. He couldn't see it, but somehow he knew it was there.  
"You'll know... Soon enough."  
The person leans in, causing Akihiko's face to flush red. He wasn't used to such closeness.  
"Be careful, now. Stay strong, for me."  
The figure suddenly lets his hands go, making him fall into the void. Nothing.

...

His eyes peek open, bathing his tired vision in golden sunshine. Morning.  
And his ears were pierced with alarm clock beeping. School.  
He huffs, sitting up from bed and running a hand through his short hair. He'd have to show around that new kid today. Great. It was his least favorite thing, truthfully. But maybe that dream was a sign...  
Akihiko stands with a groan from both himself and his mattress, running hands over his own face. Such heavy dreaming left him drowsy... And for whatever reason, the more he thought about it, the more warmth rushed to his ears and face. No one had ever held his hands in such a loving way... No one had ever talked to him the way the voice did.  
He was just... Surprised it wasn't a woman on the other side. Not that he had an issue with that - he had just never taken time to think about love or romance, except in an occasional movie he'd go see.  
He didn't need that though. .... Did he?  
Would it help?  
What did it feel like...? To be loved in such a way?  
He sniffles and snaps out of an intense staring contest he was having with his punching bag. After he was done thinking and waking up, ten minutes had past.  
And thus, he began to get ready for the day...

\---

Akihiko was walking out of the dorms as a hand catches his shoulder.

"Guess who!" An excited voice calls from behind him, making his back go stiff. He had been deep in thought, all about the dream again.  
"Junpei..." He barely mumbles, turning to look at him. Junpei nods and smiles, staring right back for a few seconds. ... Before getting confused.  
"Are you... Uhhh... Okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something, man. Or you've been hit over the head."  
Aki takes in a deep breath, raising his eyebrows, "I'm okay. I had a dream-"  
"A dream?"  
"Yes, that's what I said. About-"  
"Fighting?"  
"No. Please, let me fi-"  
"A girl?"  
"Junpei, I-"  
"Haha! Just yanking your chain! What is it, dude?"  
Akihiko frowns and sighs, shaking his head. "I'll just tell Shinji. He listens, unlike you."  
At this, both of them smirk and chuckle.  
"C'mon man. Tell me while we walk."

\---

They spoke quietly.  
"Whoa... This dream is making you question your...?"  
"Yup. I just never thought about it, I suppose. Romance isn't usually my thing."  
"Hmn... Well, how do you feel about women?"  
"They're nice, but you know I can't talk to one..."  
"Now that you're thinking, what about men?"  
"Well... I can talk to them... And they're..."  
"Hmnnnn....?"  
"Junpei," He blushes and looks away. "I can't get this deep right now."  
"Deep?! This isn't deep! It's just a question."  
"I can't afford to get this embarrassed before showing someone around the school."  
"A boy?!"  
"JUNPEI, THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINE-....."  
Akihiko and Junpei were now at the school gates. Aki had stopped dead in his tracks as he gazes over at a boy he had never seen. He was standing against one of the large cemet columns of the gates, listening to music.  
His blue hair... His deep dark eyes... His milky skin...  
His face drains a deep red color.  
The boy looks at Akihiko, his face emotionless.  
They make hard eye contact...  
"Ohhhh..." Junpei chuckles and leans an arm against Aki's shoulder. He whispers to him, "It's the mystery boy! You must be very happy, huh?~"  
"S-shut up..." The teen mumbles back, slowly gaining the courage to walk up to him.  
"Hello! You must be Minato!"  
The boy says nothing back. He slowly nods.  
"Shy? That's okay. We'll fix that. I was put in charge of showing you around. I'm Akihiko, and this is Junpei."  
The boy nods again. Again, no words.  
Both Junpei and Akihiko shift uneasily.  
"Let's get going..." Junpei starts walking to the main entrance of the school. Akihiko nods and puts a hand on Minato's shoulder - but instantly recoils it. He had a large and quite painful shock lick up his funny bone as soon as his hand and Minato's shoulder made contact.  
"Heheh... Static electricity. Crazy stuff..." Akihiko laughs awkwardly and shuffles after Junpei. Minato follows behind sluggishly. 

\---

The school bell had rung a long time ago. Students were well into the first class of the day. The hallways were practically silent except for the muffled voices of teachers giving directions.  
The three - Junpei, Akihiko, and Minato - were walking the long corridors of Gekkoukan H.S., Akihiko chattering proudly about the places, what classes there were, ect. Junpei had been surprisingly quiet during the trip. Minato was dead silent, not making so much as a noise while he was being talked at. Just nods and stares.  
The kid made Junpei incredibly uneasy. It was the kind of feeling one would get going into a graveyard at night. Goosebumps, shivers, cold sweats. He'd steal glances at him, trying not to catch his stare.  
As for Akihiko... He was looking at Minato almost the entire time he spoke, waving his hands passionately all the while.  
Secretly, his grey eyes were studying the boy's features. Oh-so familiar. Warm and fuzzy yet distant and cold.  
'Almost like those dragon's breath desserts...' He thinks, nodding to himself.  
Yeah, he didn't like sweets that much. So what? He could enjoy the looks of some...  
Anyways. His consciousness floats back to what was actually happening.  
Minato, his visible eye wide and dark, stared at his own. It was genuine... Maybe he really was listening.  
It stops Akihiko up. He nearly chokes on his own spit, covering his mouth. A deep red color swells in his cheeks.  
He excuses himself, coughing a few times while Junpei pats his back. At this point, The Gamer was absolutely convinced that Minato was evil. He must be... Maybe they should just stop him now.  
"Hey, Aki." Junpei mumbles. "You like this kid?"  
The soft question only makes Aki more flustered. He grunts and softly slaps Junpei's shoulder. "S-Shut up, will ya?"  
"Hey! It was just a quest-"  
"I know! Shhhh!! I just wanna welcome him! Not talk about all that again."  
"Oh, c'mon...," Junpei's mood suddenly swung back. Seeing Akihiko all annoyed and flustered is funny for anyone.  
"You must like him at least a little bit. Look at your face!"  
"JUNPEI-," Aki accidentally starts to yell, making Minato look over from the other side of the hall.  
He clears his throat and starts again. "Junpei. Please... Save it for after school. We'll have plenty of time then."  
"But it won't be as fuuuun...." Junpei whines. "Everyone else will be there."  
"... Everyone else? Is there a club...?" Minato had finally spoken for the first time the three had met. It was quiet yet firm sounding. Very hoarse, also. (Just like in the dream...) It rattled the two other boys to the bone.  
"Well, I-....,," Aki starts.  
"We have a club after school. No big deal. No new members." Junpei quickly lies for them, a big smirk on his face. "C'mon. _Senpai_ , finish your tour. I don't usually root for class, but anything's better than this." He chuckles.  
Akihiko just nods and stiffens up, starting to walk again.  
"I agree," Minato sighs and follows after Aki. "No offense."  
The boxer takes a few deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his hands with each one, calming down. The other two notice - making brief eye contact with raised eyebrows.  
Akihiko sighs and crosses his arms, forcing his lips into a smile again.  
"That's alright. Really, it is. I-..."  
He thinks for a moment.  
"I need to show Minato around the dorms and give him his- we could always skip the rest of the day..."  
Junpei slaps Aki on the shoulder, letting out a whoop and a holler.  
"OH?! 'Senpai', how could you?? Your precious grades!! Your life!! Your training! All down the drain..." Junpei makes very emotional hand gestures and sad facial expressions while he talks. Minato and Akihiko watch, one with wide eyes and the other with an annoyed look.  
"I can break the rule. No need to be so wild about it, Junpei. Especially in front of our new student... You'll scare him away."  
Minato looks down at the ground, scrunching his eyebrows. He knew Akihiko was just trying to impress him. And, thankfully, Junpei had noticed.  
"Oh, stop it," He snickers. "You're just trying to impress the mystery boy~, right, Minnow?"  
Minato grunts. "It's Minato..."  
Junpei winks. "I know. I like to give nicknames."  
"And you give him the fish-one?" Akihiko frowns. "I suppose it's a lot better than Twinkhiko..."  
Junpei cackles and takes off his hat to run over his own head. "That one's still good. Ahhh... Let's get going."  
Minato nods and quickly starts off back from whence they came, Junpei eventually leading and Akihiko following along. Junpei and Aki took turns making the occasional comment or trading in conversation, with Minato giving a rare grunt or nod.  
\--  
As the three arrive on their floors dorms, each lugging some of the newbie's bags, Junpei raises his eyebrows. He had been mid-joke when he suddenly remembered-  
"Hey, Aki. Don't forget to get Shinji later, huh? Yesterday you left him and he was late for club."  
"Is that why he was late...? Oh, sh....oot." He gave Minato a sheepish smile after the almost slip-up, then focusing his attention back to the topic at hand.  
"I'll make sure to get him. Damn... I should remember. I've known him almost all my life, after all."  
Junpei shrugs and smiles widely, taking Minato's keys and opening his dorm's door.  
"It's alright. He wasn't angry. If anything, it's his fault - he shouldn't stay up there all the time."  
Akihiko sets the bags down carefully, nodding. "I suppose... Whatever. I don't blame him. Anyways - do you need help setting up your stuff, Minato?"  
The mystery boy shakes his head, setting down his bags and taking the one's Junpei was holding.  
"You sure?" Aki scrunches his eyebrows.  
Minato nods, sitting down on the bare mattress. He starts to dig in his bag, taking out a flip-phone. He gives them both a stoic look before holding it out.  
His phone number was displayed across the small screen.  
Akihiko and Junpei both take out their own, setting the number in the contacts.  
"Ahhh, there we go! Minnow, the mystery boy!" Junpei puts his phone back in his pocket, giving Minato a wink.  
The boy barely manages an almost inaudible chuckle.  
Akihiko smiles genuinely at this, nodding slowly. "I'm glad to see you're settling in."  
Minato nods back. "Thanks.... Senpai."  
Junpei raises his eyebrows and gasps quietly, his eyes shifting between the two.  
"Hmnn... Seems us three are clicking, huh?" His nose scrunches with his normal grin. "Good. Now, Senpai, let's leave Minnow alone for now."  
"You're very commanding today..." Akihiko sighs and goes to head out of the room.  
"Don't get your panties in a bunch, sir. Now, go back to your room and box your stuffed animals or something."  
"I-I do NOT have stuffed animals."  
"Sure."  
The door clicks as Junpei closes it behind them, their playful bickering being muffled.  
The mystery boy looks down at his phone again, sighing in relief. Maybe everything will be okay.  
\---

-End of Chapter one.-


	2. II

Minato laid in his bed that night, staring out his window while music played softly from his earphones. His blue eyes glittered in the moonlight as he thought about the music...  
He really wanted to be a musician, deep down.  
Maybe he could manage to get enough money to get his own instruments. ... Or maybe the school's would be good enough.  
But not enough privacy.  
He sighs deeply.  
Minato's phone vibrates. He fishes it out of his pocket and looks at the time. 11:30.  
He looks at the text and a small spark of relief (and maybe joy...?) spark through his mind.  
**UNKNOWN USER at 11:29.**  
_hey minnow! it's junpei bby. ;) did you settle in well? akihiko wanted to ask too, but he went off to do something. tell me about your room, fishy boy. 🐟 :3_  
Minato felt a soft smile tug at his lips. He tried to resist, but he really couldn't. Good thing he was alone.  
He programmed Junpei's number into his phone and responded.  
**Me at 11:31.**  
_Hi Junpei. I'm settled in well. I think I may need a few more things to settle in, but other than that I'm okay! Just resting for now._  
**Me at 11:33.**  
_Thank you for asking. And thank Akihiko, too._  
Minato sits and awaits a response. He was excited to have someone to text so late. It was usually only people on a forum board, and on his computer.  
But... Junpei was a person he actually knew! A real person.  
Not to say people online aren't real, but... It was different.  
His phone buzzes.  
**Junpei at 11:34**  
_wow!! :O youre very expressive on here. ill make sure to text you next time i want more than a grunt for an answer ;) just kidding. you should be getting to bed tho man i.m going to sleep in a few, tomorrows gonna be a big day. first days are the worst. but maybe we can hang?_  
**Me at 11:35.**  
_You're right. I'm going to go to sleep. Thanks, Junpei. And maybe, we'll see how tomorrow goes. ;3 Rest well!_  
Minato takes in a sharp breath and closes his phone. He usually stayed up later than this. But whatever. He did need his sleep... 

11:59. The teen still couldn't sleep.  
Now that _that_ time was coming, he couldn't possibly sleep.  
12:00.  
Green moonlight streams in.  
Howls of distant shadows make Minato simply shake his head in annoyance.  
He tries to text Junpei about it, but the message wouldn't send.  
The boy huffs again and sets the phone on the ground. 

At least a half our later.  
Still not asleep. It was impossible to sleep at this hour.  
The howls grew louder and louder. Closer and closer.  
Minato tried to turn up his music. Bundle up in blankets. Nothing worked. 

"Are you okay, _Fishy boy?_ "  
Minato spun around in bed to see who it was.  
He was looking at a small child. They were wearing a striped shirt.  
"Who are you?"  
"You very well know who I am, Minato. I know you do. We've spoken in your dreams..."  
"... Right."  
"You should go help them. The shadows are attacking."  
"What?"  
"You aren't on schedule. I told you you're on a schedule."  
"Let me sleep."  
And with that, Minato rolls over, squeezing his eyes shut.  
The child sighs and hangs their head.  
"This is sad. You won't do anything..."  
"I don't care."  
The child turn towards the window. Green light lit up their eyes as they gaze out at the horizon. At the shadows.  
The figure disappears as quickly as they came, as does the mystery hour.  
Sleep takes over Minato's consciousness...  
\---

-End of Chapter two.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read!  
> I still have more to come, and I hope you enjoyed these two chapters!  
> I'll update as much as possible.  
> 💙💙💙👻  
> Also sorry this was kinda rushed! Next chapter will be a lot more exciting, thats when things start to unfold!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!  
> Sorry for the lame summary lmao  
> Note please that not every detail is sticking to the plot of the game (obviously, so I dont rewrite the whole thing)  
> More to come!!! Thank you!  
> 💙👻


End file.
